


sterek under the mistletoe

by nicoandwilldiangelosolace219722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoandwilldiangelosolace219722/pseuds/nicoandwilldiangelosolace219722
Summary: first kiss drabble of stiles and derek under the mistletoe
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 16





	sterek under the mistletoe

it was the week before christmas and stiles could not stay still considering that he had deliberatley hung mistletoe everywhere just waitimg to see if the one person he wanted to kiss him actually did or not.  
derek hale was a completely different story as he did not like christmas because it brought back all of the memories of his family which except for his little sister and his uncle all perished in the terrible hale house fire. the one person that derek missed the most was his mother, Talia, and he knew that no christmas would be as good as hers.

finally though it was christmas eve and both derek and stiles were at the cemetary visiting their relatives to wish them a merry christmas and a happy new year. neither of them knew the other had lost someone until derek turned to leave and heard stiles talking to a gravestone so he went to see stiles and there he was just sitting there crying. stiles's father  
always works longer hours than usual over christmas because he cant stand the hurting he feels at the lose of claudia.

the celebration finally came and to stiles surprise he caught derek right under one of the many mistletoe he hung up and when he went to kiss derek, derek walked of not even looking at stiles and it seemed to break something in the younger boy. a few hours later stiles had retreated to his room as soon as humanly possible and was silently shedding tears.  
stiles didnt know that derek had come into the room silently until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to kiss stiles. time seemed to freeze and stiles couldnt believe it that this amazing gorgeous man actually wanted to kiss him. once their lips touch it was like fireworks had just gone off making this christmas the best it can be.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated as this is my first time doing a fanfiction story


End file.
